Charmed Legacy
by Bookreader2010
Summary: Its been 10 years since the Charmed Ones have died. Now their kids are grown up and with Children of their own. Will this new Charmed Generation be able to handle when an uncle goes missing and a new evil pops up and threatens to destroy them or will it be to late? Check profile for wikia. Please Read & Review. Please don't be afraid to critique it will help me to make this better.


Episode 1: Witching Hour

Halliwell Manor

[_**Its night time at the Halliwell Manor and all was quiet as the full moon was starting to creep up in the sky. Suddenly the sounds of footsteps can be in heard from inside the house**_.]

"Do you think they're ready?" Melinda asked as she, her brother, and seven cousin walked up the stairs to the attic.

"They're going to have to be. With Chris gone and this new threat approaching. We wont be strong enough." Wyatt answered as he flicked his hand and began to search through the book of shadows.

"Are you sure we can even cast this spell though? Like you said without Chris whose going to represent his kids?" Prudence asked Wyatt.

"We'll just have to try and see what happens. I mean we are the Charmed Ones' children. If any one can do this its us." Wyatt replied as he landed on a page. "Found it. Ok everyone we need a picture of each of the kids, Prudence I need you to start on the cauldron part. Its going to take Ragged Robin, Fairy Wings, Wormwood, Mandrake Root, and a drop of blood from each of us. I'm going to copy the spell down so we know it."

After everyone was done the eight cousins stood around the cauldron and Wyatt passed a piece of paper to each person. "We cast this spell, then one by one we each prick our finger to drop some blood into the cauldron. Then we place our children picture in and say their name. Everyone clear on what to do?" Wyatt asked as everyone nodded their heads. "Good"

"And what about Chris's kids?" Henry Jr. asked.

"Melinda and I will handle that part" Wyatt replied. All the cousin then looked down and began to chant.

"Magic forces far and wide

I call the power from both sides

Matriarchs of the Halliwell line

reawaken the power of these three groups of nine."

Wyatt then took the athame off the table and pricked his finger. "Adam, Michael and Jason." He said as he dropped each photo into the cauldron and passed the knife who did the same.

"Peyton, Penelope, and Princess." Melinda said.

"Pamela, Paisley, and Pandora" Prudence said next.

"Persephone, Primrose, and Patricia." Parker said when it was her turn.

"Leslie, Dorothy, and William" Paris said after she dropped their pictures in.

Grabbing the knife Tam pricked her finger and squeezed a drop a blood into the cauldron. "Angel, Marcus, and Mary"

"I can't do it." Kat said when Tam handed her the knife.

"Kat you have to" Tam replied.

"You know I'm afraid of blood." Kat replied back defensively.

"Let me do it OK. I wont hurt you." Tam said as she grabbed Kat's hand and pricked. She then squeezed a drop of blood out of her finger as Kat shut her and tightened up.

"All done" Tam replied.

Kat opened her eyes and said " Michael, Bryan and Joseph."

Finally Henry Jr. pricked his finger and said "Jacob, Johnathan, and Joshua"

"Alright now what?" Paris asked Wyatt.

"Melinda and I will do the same thing but this time with Chris' kids though." At the point him and Melinda pricked their fingers.

"Alex, Molly, and Jenny" They both said. As they dropped the last of the photos in, a small explosion erupted from the cauldron signifying the ritual was complete.

[The next day at P3, Alex is cleaning some bar glasses, when he hears a familiar, "Alex."

Alex turns around to see his girlfriend Hilary, but he then realizes that she wasn't talking to him_. 'Oh crap.' _He thought, as he saw his girlfriend heading towards his ex, Julie.

"No, no, no, no, no, not that! Anything but that!" Alex says to himself as he rushes from behind the counter to intercept Hilary. Along the way, he accidentally trips over a waiter who was delivering a cake. Alex falls to the ground and flips himself over to see the cake barreling towards him. "No!" he called out in an instant, putting his hands and closing his eyes. After a few moments of nothing, Alex opens his eyes to see the cake and everyone that was in the room frozen. He stands up and tries to get things going again by shaking them and yelling stuff in their ears, but nothing works.

Baffled, he walks into the kitchen, when everything gets unfrozen. He walks over to his phone and calls his sister.

[_**Meanwhile Molly is pacing back and forth in her office having a heated discussion on the phone with someone.**_]

"No you listen to me dammit. I ordered six cases of Green Tea not twelve cases of Oolong Tea." she yelled at the person on the other end of the phone. "No I will not pay for something I didn't order. Now fix this before I have you fix... Look its not my fault your idiotic people cant write down a simple order. Now let me talk to your boss... Hello... Hello?" She asked into the now quiet phone. "You did not just hang up on me?" She asked as she threw her phone down onto the desk. "I swear I will have his job" She said as she pointed at the phone and it suddenly blew up. "What the hell was that?" She asked herself as her cell phone began to ring. Picking it up she saw it was her brother Alex. "Hey bro what's up?"

"I'm OK I guess have you had anything odd happen recently?"

"What you mean?" Molly asks, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh I don't know like freeze a room today"

"No but I think I blew something up though." Molly says, when Alex shushes her.

"We can't have anyone knowing about what's going on until we talk to our aunts and uncles." Alex whispers.

"Them, why them?"

"Because they've been acting really weird since dad died, it's like they know something, but don't want to tell us. They're the only ones we can go to about this. So let's go."

Molly feels her phone vibrate "Hold up one sec got a text" she says and sees she has a text from Jenny their younger sister. "Later, okay? There's an emergency with Jenny."

"Emergency!" Alex says, the alarms already blaring.

"Boy, emergency. Now you just stay put and... don't freeze anything. I have to go talk to you later" Molly hangs up and walks out of the café. She then gets into her car and drives to Baker High School. She enters the school doors and hears crying. "Jenny, you here?" She walks into the principal's office and sees Jenny sitting on the bench with her head in her lap, crying. "Jenny, what's wrong?" Molly asks, swooping in next to her younger sister.

"It's Mark." Jenny stifles before crying again.

"Oh, what happened?"

"Well I thought he was going to ask me to the dance, but then he asked stupid Christy and now I'm crying cause I'm gonna be alone forever!"

"Hey, that is not true! How'd you know Mark was asking Christy to be his date?"

"I saw him hand her the tickets, so the only thing that he would've been doing was asking her out."

"Maybe it was something else." Jenny shrugs her shoulders, directing her eyes to the right.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Wait, he's coming?!"

"Yeah," Molly answers, standing both herself and Jenny up. "Now get out there." Molly pushes Jenny into Mark's path and she looks absolutely petrified. She quickly turns invisible and Molly looks at where Jenny was with wide eyes and an open mouth. 'Not Jenny too! Okay, we definitely need to talk to them.' Molly thought. She pulls out her phone and quickly sends a text to her brother.

_~Hey Alex, we need to talk to the others now. Meet me at the house in 15 minutes, I'm on my way~_.

Mark passes by the invisible Jenny and she automatically reappears, looking just as stunned as Molly was. Looking over her body, she asks, "What just happened?"

"I don't know, but we're about to find out. Hop in the car." Molly tugs on Jenny's sweater, ushering her towards the door.

[_**At the Halliwell Manor, all the members of the Halliwell, Halliwell-Coop, and the Mitchell-Matthews are congregated in the sun room.**_]

"Quiet, Quiet, down please!" Wyatt shouted out over the room of kids talking back and forth.

"What the hell is going on?" Adam asked his father as a gust of wind blew through out the house.

"Yea I mean one moment I'm in the bathroom and the next moment I'm standing outside the school." Patricia said to her mother.

"Oh baby, your cupid powers are showing." Prudence said to Patricia.

"Parker not now please." Wyatt said as to her as he stood in front of the kids. "Now to make a long story short, Your parents and I decided that you guys should live normal every day lives and shouldn't have to deal with having powers. So we had to wait and do it in three groups after nine of you were born born we bound your powers then we did the same with the second group of nine and the third group. Honestly we didn't think you guys would need them, but since Chris is gone and with this new threat approaching, I don't think we are going to be strong enough. So we decided to unbind your powers because frankly we need you guys now more than ever."

"What makes you think you know what's best for us. We were kids, we should have been the ones to make our own decisions and now you think we're suppose to be OK with it because you need our help." Molly said angrily causing a vase to blow up and startling the rest of the group.

"Molly calm down before you kill us all" Alex said to her nervously.

"We are truly sorry for having to do this to you guys, but we wouldn't have had to do it. If we didn't think you guys weren't ready yet to learn how to use your powers and learn about your heritage." Prudence said as she stood up and joined Wyatt in front of the group.

"Now since we're not exactly sure what powers you guys are going to be developing because of us parents. So each of us are going to be training our kids. Then on weekends we will be having group sessions in putting you guys through combat styled scenarios." Melinda said to the group.

"And exactly what is Molly, Jenny, and I supposed to do since dad is dead?" Alex asked his Aunts and Uncles.

"Well we talked about that and for now until you guys are good enough to be left to your own devices. I will be training you guys with the boys" Wyatt replied.

"So when will these training groups of ours suppose to start?" Michael asked them.

"Well we understand that you guys have school, jobs, and other activities. So we decided on at least three evening practices a week." Parker told the group.

"But only after homework is done for the ones still in school obviously" Paris added in.

"So if you guys don't mind. Please one at a time. Tell us what happened to you guys today so we know where we can start your training." Wyatt asked.

[One by one the kids began to tell their parents what happened to them. As each child tells their story the scene slowly starts to change. First with Adam at work at his mechanic shop. As he is under a car fixing it he reaches out from under the car to grab a wrench. When a small gust of wind begins to blow the wrench closer to him until he can finally grab it. Then the scene changes to Adam at school as he manages to transforms an apple into a banana. The last scene shown is William phasing his hand into his locker at school]

[_**Mean while in the Underworld a group of demons are congregated in a chamber room**_]

"Alright gentleman tonight is the night we have been waiting for. The Halliwell, Halliwell-Coop, and Mitchell-Matthews kids have just finally got their powers. If we attack now while they're still new to this we can and will win." The Demon Leader said as he walked in front of his army of demons.

"But sir wont their parents be there too? You've seen hell we've all seen what their parents can do to demons like us." one of the demons said out to the leader.

"And that's why we must attack as a group so we can separate the parents from their kids. Now go my demons attack those little bastards while we still have time." and with that the demons began to shimmer out.

[_**Back at the Manor groups of demons started to shimmer into the sun room.**_]

"Oh shit not now. Kids unfortunately your training is going to start now" Wyatt yelled out as his threw his hands up to blow some of the demons up, but it was no use because it seemed like for every demon he blew up ten more appeared in its place.

The members of the families began to scatter through out the house taking on groups of demons trying to vanquish them. One of the demons caught sight of Jenny and threw a fireball in her direction. "Jenny watch out" Alex yelled as Jenny jumped out of the way and turned invisible. As Alex turned back he saw a fireball heading in his direction. Throwing his hands up to protect himself he managed to freeze the fireball in place. Opening his eyes, he looked at the fireball and moved to the side of it. "Now that's cool

After a couple of seconds the fireball unfroze and kept moving on it path hitting the grandfather clock behind them. On the other side of the living room, Molly was fighting off a couple of demons herself. Lucky for her she had been taking Taekwondo for the past two years. The only down side to that was that every time she would punch a demon she would cause a small explosion that would throw her and the demon backwards.

"Wyatt we need to do something now or else these demons are going to keep coming in" Melinda yelled.

Quickly Wyatt orbed a piece a paper and pencil to him and wrote something down. He then orbed to Melinda and the two began to chant. " These demons are bad as the plague turn them to mice and send them to their grave"

[At the moment all the demons in the house began to transform into mice and burst into flames.]

"Alright I need a headcount. Everyone back into the Sun Room now!" Melinda shouted from the kitchen.

"24...25..26...27. Good everyone is here" Melinda said with a sigh of relief after everyone gathered into the Sun Room.

"Alright guys now I know that was terrifying, but you guys did really good though." Wyatt said." Now tomorrow will be the first session of our training OK?" So get plenty of rest till then. Now the parents are going to be giving you guys your first lesson in Orbing or Beaming. So good luck." And with that the parents began to grab a hold of their kids and began to orb or beam out of the manor.

"Well im leaving going back to mine and Lee's apartment. Jenny want a ride or anything?" Molly asked her as she grabbed her keys and was heading to the front door.

"Yea can you take me over to Mark's house. I need to talk to him." Jenny replied as she ran over to Molly.

"We'll see you later Uncle Wyatt" The two of hollered as the left and closed the door.

"Great hey kids want to help me clean up this mess?" Wyatt asked.

"Uh cant right now dad I got homework and a test to study for?" Jason replied as he ran upstairs to his room.

"Yea sorry dad Matthew and I have to get back to work or I'll boss will kill us" Adam replied back as the two of them left.

"Hey uncle Wyatt" Alex said after everyone else had left.

"Yea Kiddo?"

"I just want to say thank you"

"For what?"

"For being there and taking Me, Molly, and Jenny in after dad died."

"Alex you guys are family. We made a pact years ago that if anything were to happen to one of us the others would jump in and take care of their kids." With that Wyatt gave Alex a hug. "Now go on up to your room and get cleaned; dinner will be ready in five." Wyatt said as he began to use his Telekinesis to clean up the house.

Alex then walked up the stairs and into his room. Standing in the middle of his room and said" It would be cool if I could just close the door, like uncle Wyatt" At that precise moment greenish looking hearts began to flutter into the bedroom and surround the door slowly closing it.


End file.
